vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Quake (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Summary Quake aka Daisy Johnson, formerly known as Skye (Born July 2, 1988), was a hacker working with the Rising Tide who was recruited by Phil Coulson to join his SHIELD team as a consultant before becoming an agent. After being exposed to Terrigen Mist, her dormant Inhuman abilities were activated and she was granted the power of vibration manipulation. She is the daughter of Calvin Zabo, a medical doctor who after losing his family became a violent and unstable villain, and Jiaying, an Inhuman with the power of life force absorption. Daisy was the first recruit and leader of the Secret Warriors, a SHIELD team comprised of superpowered (namely Inhuman) individuals. Daisy Johnson for a short time period assumed the role of the SHIELD Director before the mantle and title of Director was given to Alphonso Mackenzie. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A physically, higher with weaponry and Centipede Serum | 8-A physically, higher after injecting Centipede Serum. Unknown, possibly High 6-B with powers Name: Skye (alias), Daisy Johnson (birth name), Mary Sue Poots (former legal name), Quake Origin: Marvel Cinematic Universe Gender: Female Age: 30 Classification: Human | Inhuman infused with Kree blood Powers and Abilities: Peak Human physical characteristics (later Superhuman Physical Characteristics), Expert Marksman, Expert Martial Artist, Stealth Expert, Master Hacker, Vibration Manipulation, Skilled Acrobat, Expert Spy, Skilled at pickpocketing, Seismic Waves Manipulation (Can sense, absorb and release them), Durability Negation (She can destroy internal organs, and bone structure with her powers), Pseudo-Flight with vibration powers Attack Potency: Small Building level (Comparable to Agent 33, who fought Melinda May. Kicked a man so hard, he was sent flying and broke the door behind him. Crushed the neck of an LMD using a metal sheet. Comparable to Mackenzie who can punch robots several feet away and stab Kasius who was bulletproof. Fought against LMD Patriot, which was comparable in physicals to the real Patriot), higher with weaponry and Centipede Serum | Multi-City Block level physically (Physically harmed Hive slightly. Bypassed Talbot's force field by crashing into him. Fought a Kree Reaper. Can fight characters who can harm her), higher after injecting Centipede Serum. Unknown, possibly Large Country level with powers (Graviton was able to cause a Magnitude 12.8 earthquake that eventually blew up the planet after absorbing her powers. Stated to be able to move continents with her powers) Speed: Peak Human movement speed, Superhuman when augmented by shockwaves (chased a car). Massively Hypersonic '''attack speed, combat speed and reactions (Comparable to Hive and Kree Reapers. Sent Glenn Talbot flying to the mesosphere in seconds. Can deflect bullets, RPGs. Dodged Sinara's spheres without even looking). '''Supersonic attack speed with guns Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 '''(Should be comparable to Lance Hunter who can snap necks), '''higher after injecting Centipede Serum Striking Strength: Small Building Class (Easily overpowered highly trained people), higher after injecting Centipede Serum | Multi-City Block Class '''(Can channel her shockwaves into her punches), '''higher after injecting Centipede Serum Durability: Small Building level (Can survive falls on asphalt. Took a direct hit from Sinara's spheres [which can kill ordinary humans in a single hit at her shoulder off-guard]. Took hits from LMD version of Patriot. Tanked an attack from Lincoln), higher after injecting Centipede Serum | Multi-City Block level (Took punches from Hive. Took a punch from Yo-Yo Rodriguez's new cybernetic arms at her face. Absorbed in her shockwaves that were felt across Los Angeles. Survived being slammed into a crater by Glenn Talbot that sent shockwaves for kilometres), higher after injecting Centipede Serum Stamina: Peak Human Range: Melee level, dozen of meters with firearms and with her powers Standard Equipment: Any kind of guns, Explosives, Tech, Gauntlets *'Quake Gauntlets:' After learning how to control her powers, Daisy Johnson began to wear a pair of metal gauntlets with her uniform which helped her focusing her powers. These also greatly reduced the strain Johnson's powers enacted on her bones, which became apparent when she refused to wear them after abandoning S.H.I.E.L.D.; without them, bone fractures accumulated to the point where even a weak shockwave was painful for her Intelligence: High, Master Hacker, combatant, tactician and markswoman. Weaknesses: The vibrations are connected to her heart rate, and as a negative result she can lose control of her powers whenever her heartbeat increases. Johnson's body is able to withstand enhancing and releasing intense vibrational waves, however attempting to forcefully internalize or hold back her powers will put an excessive strain on her body and may lead to internal injuries like ruptured veins, hair-line bone fractures, or other severe consequences, which requires her to use casts created by Jemma Simmons. But after learning about her powers from Jiaying, Johnson achieved greater control over her and no longer loses control of them. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Vibration Manipulation:' Daisy Johnson gained the ability to manipulate and enhance vibrations which can produce effects such as earthquakes and shockwaves when she was exposed to the mist from the Terrigen Crystals within the Diviner. According to Gordon and Jiaying, she is able to sense and tap into the vibrational energy of everything around her. When focused, her abilities' extend to the point that she can create both force barriers and powerful concussive waves of sheer force. She first used them to cause a controlled avalanche, again to make several glasses of water ring, but ultimately ended up shattering them. In the attack on the HYDRA base, Johnson effectively used her powers to blast away her enemies and was able to use them to jumpstart Lincoln Campbell's heart.During the opening of the War against the Inhumans she made an attacking agent's gun explode and defeated Melinda May with a concussive blast. During the climax of the war she was able to blast away Jiaying and knock a Quinjet into the sea, despite her life force being drained from her by Jiaying. A few months after the War, Johnson has learned to project her concussive waves in a more focused fashion, as when she blasted three men separately and sent an SUV spiraling down a street. *She is also able to focus her power to shatter materials, as when she used it to destroy the floor underneath Lash during their first confrontation, making him fall down to the floor below. *Since sound is the vibration of air molecules, Johnson is acute to sounds that other people can not hear; when the Monolith was opened, Johnson heard sounds that Phil Coulson and Bobbi Morse did not. *'Expert Marksman:' Skye's hesitation toward using firearms subsided following her training with Melinda May, as demonstrated by her using the Taser Projectile Launcher against Carl Creel and later as she used a sniper rifle against Donnie Gill. She displayed her impressive skills in conjunction with her close-range combat and tactical training, enabling her to take down several HYDRA operatives with only a pistol. *'Expert Martial Artist:' Skye was taught to fight by her S.O., using moves and skills comparable to May. She was able to have a prolonged battle with Agent 33, a person who gave May a good fight. After further training, she was able to disarm and defeat a skilled agent in battle. She displayed her impressive skills in conjunction with her marksmanship and tactical training, enabling her to take down several HYDRA operatives with only a pistol and her combat training. During the opening of the War against the Inhumans, she was able to effortlessly defeat a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and hold her own against Melinda May for a time. Later, during the climax, she was able to defeat two out of five Alisha duplicates before being defeated by her superior numbers. *'Expert Spy:' Skye is skilled in deception, as she managed to trick Grant Ward to reveal all he knew about her father, before S.H.I.E.L.D. transferred him into Christian Ward's custody Key: Base | With Inhuman powers Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Spies Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Vibration Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Hackers Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6 Category:Hybrids Category:Tier 8